Dr K, Psychologist
by Ginger Guardian Angel
Summary: K decides that the members of Bad Luck are in serious need of psychological assistance. But instead of hiring a professional like a sane person would, he takes it upon himself to help them. Insanity is insured.


**Um, I'll try to refrain from saying much. I value my life. So, I'll stick to the necessities;**

**Please don't kill me.**

**My first Gravitation Fic. Please don't kill me.**

**And the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. If I did, Hiro and Suguru would have gotten together ages ago. Ditto for Tatsuha and Ryuichi!!! 'Fangirl Squeal'**

**Dedicated to everyone reading this!**

"Just, give me a minute guys," sniffed a watery-eyed Shuichi as he visibly dragged himself into the room, apparently unaware that he was half an hour late as it was. Completely disregarding everyone's stares, he plopped himself into a chair and cried some more.

One minute.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Shuichi was _still_ bawling. Hiro was starting to look concerned, Suguru was twitching, Sakano looked close to a spazz, and K had finally had enough.

"Shuichi? What the hell's wrong with you?," K asked warily. Said pink-haired young man looked up from his drenched tissue, exposing his red-rimed amethyst eyes before answering.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I got up like always, showered like always, got dressed like always, kissed Yuki good morning like always, but when I went to get breakfast," Here, Shuichi paused to sniff sadly again. Apparently he was getting to the tragedy of the morning. " . . . I, I discovered I was out of my favorite cereal!" Ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting, he went on. "I looked all over the house, but there wasn't any left!" The vocalist's eyes got water again, as if he was going to cry again.

K face-faulted.

When he got up, he was about to go into Rant Mode #4 -the one that involved a lot of shouting and gun waving,- but Suguru beat him to it.

"Shindou-san," the young keyboardist started, face the splitting image of the calm before the storm. "Are you telling us, that you were late _and_ spent the last twenty minutes crying, because you ranout_ of cereal?_," His eyebrow twitching was the only sign that he was NOT calm at all.

When Shuichi gave a tearful nod, Suguru snapped and lunged at him. Only Hiro's reflxes saved Shuichi from an ultimately painful death.

"WHY YOU LPHT–!" Suguru's string of unusual vocabulary was cut short by Hiro's hand over his mouth. That didn't mean he still didn't look murderous.

Shuichi cowered away from the squirming Suguru in the guitarist's arms before turning to Hiro, who had started to speak.

"Shuichi," The red-head started slowly, as if talking to a small child. "Why didn't you just grab something else to eat?"

At that, Shuichi jumped up and pointed accusingly at a surprised Hiro. "How can you say something like that?!," He gasped as if Hiro had just suggested he give up singing and Yuki, shave his head, and become a monk. " there is no other way to start a day than with a bowl of Fruit Loops!" He delcared.

Hiro stared dryly back at him, which was a feat in itself since he still had an armful of squirming keyboardist. "You _do_ know that eating a bowlful of sugar and concentrated fruit flavors will eventually lead to heart problems and obesity, right?"

Shuichi was livid after that and started screaming at Hiro, while Hiro himself tried to respond and hold Suguru down.

Off to the side, obviously forgotten, stood K and Sakano, the former looking slightly amused at the turn of events, while the latter looked close to slipping into cardiac arrest.

"Oh no! This is the end! They're fighting amongst themselves now, and soon it'll lead to the end of _Bad Luck_! Seguchi-sama is going to be mad! They're going to break up, go their separate ways, and never speak to each other again, . . ." Sakano had started hyperventilating, and while K found it slightly amusing, he was also worried that it may lead to one of the producer's suicide attempts.

"Now, now Sakano, don't worry your pretty head off. They're not going to break up. It's just a tension spat." K patted the stuttering, blushing Sakano on the shoulder, before turning cheerfully to the task at hand; breaking up the argument. Which was, by the way, looking interesting since Shuichi had climbed onto a chair and was still yelling at Hiro, who had at this point started screaming too, while the green-haired boy still wriggled in his hold, red with anger.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The three feuding young men froze in various comical positions; Shuichi tugging at Hiro's hair, Hiro trying to pry Shuichi's hands out of his hair, and Suguru who paused with his teeth still sunk in the guitarist's remaining arm. All of them with comically wide eyes. It was truly a sight, K chuckled to himself as he swiftly took out his phone and snapped several pictures. Theses were the moments that ought to be treasured and remembered forever.

Or reserved as blackmail. Whichever came first.

Returning his attention to the frozen boys, the blond American smiled cheerfully, an all to familiar maniacal gleam in his eyes.

All three boys sweat-dropped. That was _not_ a good sign.

* * *

And their intuition proved to be right, as they found themselves tied down to several chairs a couple of minutes later. Sakano sat in his own chair, sipping some green tea, trying not to worry so much. Wasn't working apparently, since his hands were shaking so bad, more tea ended up covering his hands and the floor than in his mouth. And of course, K stood in front of them, gun pressed against his shoulder, beaming down at them. 

A couple more minutes passed with nothing happening but Sakano attempting and failing to drink his tea, and K smiling that damn Cheshire cat smile. Finally, Suguru, never one for wasting time, asked dryly, "K-san, why are tied to some chairs?" Their manager chuckled, making the boys if he had gone insane, until he spoke up.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you boys are stressed, angry, and possibly sexually frustrated in some of your cases," With the last bit he directed his glance to both Hiro and Suguru, both of which were blushing at looking like they were about to speak up. "Now, now," He waved his gun at them. "No need to come up with excuses. We're all friends here. And because I care about your well-beings, -both psychological and physical," he added as a second thought. "I've decided that you all need consoling." He paused, giving them time to digest that bit of information.

"WHAT?!" Shuichi did _not_ disappoint. K cringed. That boy sure had a high voice when the occasion called for one.

Like now.

"We are NOT crazy! We do _not_ need to see some bogus guy in a suit asking us, 'How we feel about that,'! That's just creepy!!" Hiro and Suguru could only nod painfully, suffering from having been so close to the singer when he let out that screech.

K's eyes curved up into upside down U's as he smiled. "Of course I'm not taking you to some guy that can screw with your sensitive minds." He let them relax for fifteen seconds before continuing. "That's why I'm going to do it myself instead!"

He was actually quite proud at how fast the color drained from their faces. It was a new record.

**Ta da! Chapter 1 of -hopefully- more to come later on! I hope. 'Whimper'**

**Over and Out, - Ginger 0) **


End file.
